


Blomsterlykke

by mazarin01



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blomsterbutikk, Blomsterbutikk AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, POV First Person, POV Isak Valtersen, Strangers to Lovers, klissklass, slowburn
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak bor på St.Hanshaugen og rett over gata ligger blomsterbutikken Blomsterlykke. Eier av butikken er verdens kjekkeste fyr (Even) og Isak er hodestups forelsket. Det er bare et problem. Eieren er sammen med ei jente og er sikkert straight i tillegg....





	Blomsterlykke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chantiemaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/gifts).



> Hei, kjære lesere. 
> 
> Min store muse og bestie, Chantiemaya, kom til meg med et problem. Hun trengte hjelp til en blomserbutikk AU som hun skulle skrive (for en helt annen fandom (RuPauls dragshow / Katya/Trixie)). Vi brainstormet litt sammen og til slutt visste hun hva hun skulle skrive om. Jeg forelsket meg i ideen og AUet, så med en gang for meg en Even/Isak versjon. 
> 
> Så da gikk det som det gikk og en ukes tid senere har jeg resultatet. En rundt 8400 ords oneshot. 
> 
> Kudos og kommentarer er som sjokolade, alltid velkommen <3

“Og så kom Eva stormende inn, skrek og veiva med henda. Beskyldte meg for å juge. Foran alle de folka. Ikke spesielt kult ass.”

“Ja-”

Jeg kikker drømmende ut gjennom vinduet, ser ned på blomsterbutikken på andre siden av gaten, ser _han_ bære alle bøttene med blomster inn i butikken. Klokka er fem på syv, er ikke i tvil, trenger absolutt ikke sjekke, for han bærer _alltid_ inn blomstene presis fem på syv på torsdager. Det er like sikkert som at jorda er rund og vi trenger oksygen for å leve.

Håret ligger flatt i dag, har ikke den samme gullkrona som han pleier. Mulig han hadde det travelt i dag tidlig, kanskje forsov seg og ikke fikk tid til å ordne sveisen? Eller kanskje han bare har bestemt seg for en ny _look_?

Det spiller ingen rolle, han er like fin uansett.

“Dude, hører du i det hele tatt på det jeg forteller deg?”

“Hæ?” Det er vanskelig å ta blikket fra _han_ , snur meg motvillig mot Jonas.

“Følger du med på det jeg forteller deg?”

“Ja, ja, så klart. Eva kom innom deg på jobben for å prate. Var hun sur?”

“Var hun sur?” Jonas himler med øynene og jeg skjønner umiddelbart jeg er ute å sykle. “Jeg fortalte deg nettopp at hun brølte til meg og beskyldte meg for å juge. Du følger faen ikke med.” Jonas kikker ut av vinduet, han ser sikkert blomsterfyren bære inn den siste bøtta med blomster nå. “Driver du å dagdrømmer om han igjen nå?” spør han oppgitt og ser på meg med det blikket han alltid gir meg når han synes jeg gjør noe dumt.

“Ja.”

Et høylytt sukk fyller rommet, det er ikke vits i å nekte. Han kjenner meg altfor godt. Vi er jo tross alt bestevenner, har kjent hverandre siden vi var fem år og bånda over lego i barnehagen.

Hvordan kan jeg _ikke_ stirre på _han_? Han er jo verdens peneste fyr, har de blåeste øynene jeg noen gang har sett og et smil som kan lyse opp hele Oslo på en gang. Det er umulig å ikke se liksom.

“Men se på han da. Det er som du skulle ha møtt Jessica Alba på vei til jobb hver dag og fikk beskjed om å ikke se på henne. Jeg er sikker på at du bare hadde måtte se på henne.”

“Kanskje et par ganger ja. Ikke hver dag i nesten to måneder liksom.”

“Det er ikke hver dag da. Han jobber ikke på lørdager og søndager.”

“Som om det gjør noe forskjell. Hva er vitsen liksom? Du blir ikke kjæreste med han om du stirrer lenge nok. Og du vet, alle gutter som jobber i en blomsterbutikk er ikke gay heller.”

“No shit Sherlock!” Jeg himler med øynene.

“Og dessuten har han jo kjæreste.”

“Ååh, det var jeg ikke klar over,” sier jeg sarkastisk som om jeg _ikke_ var klar over det. Tar en hel kjøttkake og stapper den demonstrativt inn i munnen, en klar beskjed om at jeg ikke vil prate mer om det.

Jeg kikker ut av vinduet igjen. Ser den korthårede jenta stoppe utenfor butikken, akkurat som alle andre dager. Hun åpner døra, stikker hodet inn, sier kanskje _hei elskling, her er jeg. Står utenfor og røyker mens du stenger butikken_ og så lukker hun døra og tenner opp en røyk.

“Du må skaffe deg en real date, Issy. Last ned tinder eller grindr eller hva nå som er best. Finn deg en fyr å hooke opp med. Blir ikke no’ sex av å sitte å stirre på en fyr som har kjæreste.”

Jonas har rett, jeg vet jo det. Men jeg skjønner bare ikke hvordan jeg skal finne meg noen som er finere enn blomsterfyren. Er sikker på jeg bare kommer til å sammenligne alle med _han_ , veie de og finne de alt for lette.

For lave, for surt smil, øyne som ikke glitrer, ingen smilerynker som tar pusten fra meg, ingen humor, dårlig musikksmak, ingen kreativitet innabords, en kjedelig kontorjobb som sakte med sikkert tar livet av de. Rett og slett dørgende kjedelige gutter.

“Jeg skal tenke på det.”

“Ikke tenk for lenge da. Plutselig er du han førtiåtte år gamle single duden som sitter med buksa på kne og runker på kjøkkenstolen mens du kikker ut av vinduet og drømmer om Blomster-Finn. Mens Blomster-Finn er hjemme med kone og to barn, one happy family.”

“Fy faen, Jonas. Takk for tilliten.”

Jeg flipper pekefingeren opp i lufta. Ser surt på han før jeg kikker en siste gang ut gjennom vinduet. Ser blomsterfyren og kjæresten hans gå bortover gata. Det ser ut som de prater sammen og akkurat nå søker hun hånda hans med sin egen.

Kanskje jeg bør komme meg videre og laste ned Tinder?

 

.

 

Vinden er sterk, akkurat som i går. Men det regner heldigvis ikke. Kebaben i hånda begynner å bli kald, så jeg gafler den i meg, raskere enn jeg burde. Vet magen til slutt vil si i fra om jeg spiser for mye og for fort.

Men jeg er sent ute, kom meg ikke fra jobb før klokka kvart på fem i dag. Må skynde meg for å rekke blomsterbutikken og besøkstiden på institusjonen der mamma for øyeblikket befinner seg.

Det ligger en blomsterbutikk like ved jobben på Majorstua. Utenfor butikken bugner det av alskens blomster, fine er de også. Aldri visne eller på kanten til å dø bare du får de i hus. Det hadde jo vært enklest å dra innom der, da kunne jeg jo bare tatt 20 bussen rett til Torshov og besøkt mamma. Hun bor jo like ved busstoppet. Kjøpt en feit burger på Burger King og spist den på veien bort dit.

Men verdens kjekkeste fyr jobber jo ikke på Mester Grønn på Colosseum Park. Han eier jo Blomsterlykke på St. Hanshaugen. Så da får det heller bli litt stress, småløping fra trikkestoppet i Pilestredet, litt kald kebab og femten minutter kortere besøkstid.

De ringte fra institusjonen i går og sa hun ikke var så bra, så det er godt mulig det blir et kort møte uansett. Men møte henne det skal jeg, har jo fast avtale om å komme hver tirsdag og den avtalen vil jeg ikke bryte for alt i verden. Det er jo verdens fineste mamma vi snakker om og hun lyser opp de gangene hun er klar, blir så glad for å se både meg og blomstene jeg har med.

Blomsterlykke står det med store bokstaver over døra. Et perfekt navn tenker jeg nok en gang da jeg ser skiltet, for der inne finnes begge deler. Masse blomster og en stor del lykke formet som en nesten to meter høy gutt.

Butikken er forholdsvis liten, men fylt til randen av avskårne blomster, grønne planter, kaktuser og potter i ulike størrelser og farge. Likevel føles det ikke rotete, for alt er organisert på en så fin og ryddig måte.

Det ringer i bjella i det jeg går inn. Butikken er tom for kunder og jeg jubler inni meg, glad jeg får ha blomsterfyren for meg selv. Ut i fra en høyttaler rett over kassa, strømmer det ut 90 talls hip hop, nærmere bestemt N.W.A. Ikke sånn veldig høyt, men jeg hører da hvem det er. Mange synes kanskje det er litt rart, til og med upassende for en blomsterbutikk, men jeg elsker det.

Blomsterfyren dukker opp fra bakrommet i en burgunderrød strikka genser og blå bukser som matcher øynene. Stråler som ei sol som alltid.

“Hei du,” sier han med et smil om munnen.

“H-h-ei,” sier jeg og dør litt innvendig, for herregud han er så sykt fin.

“Hva skal du ha i dag da?”

“Har du noe sånne- eh- ja de ser litt ut som solsikker på en måte, men er ikke det. Kommer i ulike farger. Tror jeg så noen oransje her sist uke.”

Jeg vet hvordan de ser ut, hvor de er til og med, men jeg vil bare snakke med han så lenge så mulig. Så da spiller jeg heller litt dum og håper han ikke gjennomskuer meg.

“Mener du _gerbera_ kanskje?” spør han.

“Tja, kanskje det. Kan du vise meg de?” spør jeg tilbake.

“Så klart. To sekunder.” Even kommer frem fra kassa og går mot de avskårne blomstene. “Her har du de,” sier han og smiler. “Har to varianter. Gerbera er de store og Germini er de små.”

“Ja, der var de ja. Kan jeg få seks av de store?”

“Null problem. Hvilken farge? Vi har de i både gule og rosa.”

“Tar de gule jeg, de er fine.”

“Enig med deg, de er de fineste. Minner meg om sola.”

“Mm.” Det gjør du også tenker jeg og smiler for meg selv.

“Så hvem er den heldig vinner av dagens bukett da? Mormor? Venninnen? Kjæresten?” Fyren ser på meg og smiler fortsatt.

“Mamma, alltid hun.”

“Så det er hun som får blomster hver tirsdag?”

Det bruser inni meg, han husker at jeg er her hver tirsdag for å kjøpe blomster. Betyr det noe at han har lagt merke til meg eller husker han meg bare fordi jeg nettopp kommer hver tirsdag en gang mellom halv fem og seks?

“Mmm. Jeg har ikke noe kjæreste så-”

Ordene bare detter ut av meg, var egentlig bare en tanke jeg absolutt ikke hadde tenkt å si høyt. Kinnene er så varme at jeg kunne stekt egg på de.

Hodet vendes brått bort fra fyren, det blir umulig å se han i øynene. Jeg fester blikket på vinduet, later som noe utenfor butikken fanger oppmerksomheten min.

“Nei vel.”

Jeg ser forsiktig bort på han igjen, kan jo ikke unngå blikket hans for evig heller. Da blir jo alt bare ti ganger kleinere.

Godt mulig det bare er hjernen min som spiller meg et puss, en ønsketenkning fra min side, men det virker som smilet er litt bredere og kinnene to toner rødere enn før jeg annonserte min sivile status.

“Men hyggelig da, med blomster til mamma hver uke. Må være den perfekte sønnen du. Mødre elsker jo blomster fra sønner.”

Even prater mens han jobber. Væter litt papir og dekker til endene på stilkene, knyter så en liten gjennomsiktig pose rundt papiret for å holde på vannet. Finner frem en liten pakke med næring og pakker den inn sammen med blomstene i beiget papir.

“Perfekt? Tja, vet ikke helt jeg.” ler jeg. Vet mamma ikke synes jeg er perfekt, for om jeg skulle vært det så måtte jeg hatt en kjæreste nå.  

“Mamma klager alltid over at jeg aldri tar med meg noen fine oppsatser hjem når jeg kommer på søndagsmiddag. Men jeg lager jo oppsatser for kunder hver dag, så jeg gidder liksom ikke dra innom butikken på en søndag og lage en oppsats til henne. Synes hun bør skjønner det. Men kanskje jeg burde gjøre det? Hva synes du?” Even ser intenst på meg mens han taster på kassa.

“Jeg skjønner deg godt jeg. Helgen er hellig liksom, vil jo ikke jobbe da. Men kanskje du kan gjøre det en gang i blant? Mamma blir i hvert fall veldig glad for blomstene jeg kommer med.” Jeg finner frem kortet, setter det i terminalen og taster koden.

“Skal ta imot rådet ditt og ta med blomster på søndag. Så skal jeg fortelle deg hvordan det gikk, for du kommer vel tilbake neste tirsdag du?” Blomsterfyren ser på meg med et stort smil.

“Om Gud vil,” sier jeg og ler.

“Hæ? Gud?” Han ser spørrende på meg.

“Nei, bare et uttrykk jeg har fra mamma. Hun tror på Gud, så om noen er usikre på om noe vil skje, sier hun at det kommer til å skje om Gud vil.”

“Ja, da får vi inderlig håpe Gud vil da,” sier han med et smil.

“Det håper jeg også.”

Ordene treffer meg midt i magen, slår kollbøtte på alle de indre organene og ut av tumultene stiger en koloni av sommerfugler fram, flyr rundt og gjør så det kiler intenst.

Sekunder etterpå ringer det i bjella. _Faen._ Jeg banner lydløst, skulle så gjerne ønske kunne få _litt_ mer alenetid med blomsterfyren. Hvorfor måtte det komme en kunde inn nå, butikken skal vel snart stenges. Jeg kikker diskret opp på klokka, ser den faktisk er to over seks. Oi.

_Hei, kjære! Klar for å stenge butikken?_

Jeg snur meg brått, ser jenta med det korte håret smile mot meg, eller det er vel kjæresten sin det smilet er tiltenkt. Jeg står jo bare litt i veien, dekker nesten hele han i høyde.

_Hei, kjære! Jada, skal ut å ta inn blomstene nå. Ble bare litt opptatt med en kunde._

Realiteten treffer meg i brystet som ei rivningskule. Det suser i ørene mine. Blomsterfyren har fortsatt kjæreste og alt han har gjort og sagt, smilet og de fine ordene, er ikke noe annet enn vennlig prat med en stamkunde. Jeg burde jo ha skjønt det.

Og det er jo som Jonas sa, ikke alle gutter som jobber i blomsterbutikker er gay.

“Kan jeg få en pose?” spør jeg uten å se på han, legger to kroner på disken.

“Pose skal du få gratis, som takk for det gode rådet.”

Han skyver kronestykkene min vei og blunker til meg. Jeg gir han et lite smil i retur, mumler et takk og putter pengene i lomma, vil jo ikke være uhøflig heller. Tar tak i posen og snur meg, vil ut av butikken så raskt som mulig.

“Ha det fint hos moren din da. Vi sees neste tirsdag,” sier han muntert.

“Takk,” mumler jeg tilbake og tenker at kanskje jeg skal kjøpe blomster på Mester Grønn utenfor jobben neste uke.

 

.

 

Jeg er tilbake neste tirsdag, får meg ikke til å bytte blomsterbutikk enda så kjipt det er å gå inn og vite at jeg ikke kan få verdens kjekkeste fyr på kroken.

Nok en gang er jeg sent ute, klokka nærmer seg ti på seks. Butikken stenger om ti minutter og tiden jeg får med mamma blir mindre for hvert minutt som går. Siden hun ikke var i form sist gang og jeg kun fikk et kvarter med henne, så vil jeg gjerne ha mer tid i dag. Håper hun er klar nok så vi kan snakke om hva vi skal gjøre i jula.

90 talls rapen er byttet ut med Gabrielle i dag. Blomsterfyren står med ryggen til døra og vanner blomster. Hodet svinger seg fra side til side og kroppen svaier litt. Stemmen hans overdøver Gabrielle.

_Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp_

_Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned_

_Du får alt til å sprenge i kok_

_D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med_

Jeg blir stående og se på han, stirre på den fine og faste rumpa hans som beveger seg fra side til side i takt med musikken. Stemmen hans er som te med honning når man er forkjøla, den siver inn i meg og gjør meg varm og myk i hele kroppen.

Plutselig kjenner jeg det vibrere i lomma og jeg trekkes umiddelbart ut av transen. Meldingen på telefonen får meg tilbake til den virkelige verden, får meg til huske hvor jeg skal og hvorfor jeg er nettopp her. Jeg skal kjøpe blomster til mamma og bør skynde meg for å få mest mulig tid med henne.

“Hallo?”

Jeg kremter litt og gjentar halloet mitt litt høyere da han ikke svarer. Kroppen hans rykker til, brått snur han seg, mister nesten grepet om vannkanna og ser på meg med store øyne. Kinnene er lyse røde og han kikker ned i gulvet et øyeblikk før han løfter blikket og ser på meg igjen.

Jeg er ikke spesielt fan av Gabrielle, det er liksom ikke helt min musikktype. Men akkurat nå kan jeg relatere til det hun synger om. Rødmen, de røde kinnene hans, er bare noe av det fineste og søteste jeg har sett noen gang.

Blomsterfyren får helt klart _alt til å sprenge i kok_ inni meg og jeg klarer ikke la være å smile for han er fortsatt universets fineste fyr selv om han er opptatt og utilgjengelig.

“Eh- hei.”

“Hei, du.”

“Off. Har du stått her lenge?”

“Neida, jeg kom nå nettopp.”

“Beklager at jeg ikke hørte deg. Jeg var litt opptatt med å- ”

“Synge?”

Jeg setter øynene i han, ler og hever øyenbrynene i håp om at han vil rødme enda mer. Kinnene skifter fort farge, blir to toner mørkere. Inni meg er alt et salig kaos, jeg er en blanding av fornøyd over at det fungerte og irritert fordi jeg er så dum som torturerer meg selv på denne måten.

“Eh- ja,” sier han og ser ned i gulvet. “Så-” Han løfter blikket, se forsiktig opp på meg, vipper litt med hælene. “Gule gerbera i dag også?” spør han. “Eller kan jeg foreslå røde nelliker. Fikk de inn i dag. Har de på tilbud. 79 kr for seks stykk.”

“Nelliker er sikkert fint, tror mamma har sagt en gang at hun liker det.”

“Da pakker jeg inn seks nelliker og litt gjødsel. Husk at de bør skråskjæres før de kommer i vann.”

Han går bort til de avskårne blomstene, blir stående å kikke på de en liten stund før han plukker opp nellikene mine. Jeg får et snev dårlig samvittighet fordi jeg lo og fikk han enda mer forlegen enn han i utgangspunktet var.

“Takk, det skal jeg huske på,” sier jeg mot ryggen hans.

Klokka på veggen viser at den er sju på seks. Brått blir jeg oppmerksom på døra inn til butikken, er sikker på at den skal åpne seg, at dama med det korte håret, kjæresten hans, skal dukke opp. Men hun gjør ikke det.

“Oi,” sier han i det han legger blomstene på disken.

“Huh?”

“Det ble visst syv nelliker.” Han kikker bort på bøtta der nellikene står. “Det var visst ikke flere røde igjen. Da får du den med på kjøpet,” sier han og begynner å pakke inn blomstene. Det virker som synginga er glemt, for nå smiler han blidt til meg.

“Kjøp sju, betal for seks. Den var ny.” Jeg ler lett og kjenner sommerfuglene flakse rundt i magen igjen.

“Special price for you my friend,” sier han med tilgjort stemme. Det er umulig ikke smile, for han er så søt der han står og prøver å gjøre seg til.

“Tusen takk,” sier jeg leende.

Idet han gir meg posen berører han fingrene mine og små elektriske støt farer gjennom kroppen min og gjør meg helt mo i knærne. Jeg snur meg raskt, kan ikke se på han, redd at han skal skjønne at kroppen holder på å implodere.

“Ha det.”

“Ha det.”

Jeg tror jeg er på trygg grunn, men plutselig hører jeg skritt bak meg. Han følger etter meg og et øyeblikk lurer jeg på om han skal følge meg ut, men idet jeg åpner døra ser jeg alle blomstene som står ute. Han skal så klart bare ta inn blomstene og stenge butikken.

“Du, forresten!”

“Ja?” Jeg snur meg og ser på han.

“Mamma ble kjempeglad for oppsatsen jeg ga henne på søndag.”

“Der ser du.”

“Så takk for rådet. Hadde det ikke vært for deg, hadde det sikkert ikke blitt noen blomster. Nå har jeg lagt inn aksjer for å bli “året sønn”. Har du noen flere tips, slik at jeg kan høyne sjansen?”

“Tja- egentlig ikke. Unngå trøbbel?” Stemmen min svinger seg opp i et spørsmål.

“Det skipet har akkurat seilt,” sier han og biter seg selv i underleppa.

“Åja, nei da vet jeg ikke,” sier jeg og trekker på skuldrene. “Men jeg må skynde meg, må komme til mamma før besøkstiden er over.”

Jeg tar beina fatt, går raskt bortover asfalten, hopper over en sølepytt. Snur meg diskret og ser fyren med en bøtte med blomster i henda. Går videre mot busstoppet som ligger litt til venstre for krysset som nærmer seg.

Jeg snur meg en siste gang, ser nedover gata. Et eldre ektepar kommer mot meg og et bud fra Foodora krysser gata, men ingen korthåret jente er i sikte. Hun er sikkert forsinka tenker jeg, snur meg igjen og begynner å løpe da jeg ser 21 bussen komme mot meg.

 

.

 

Det ryker av lasagnen foran meg. Den er såpass varm at jeg velger å vente litt med å spise den, redd jeg skal brenne opp hele munnen om jeg tar en bit. Husker med skrekk og gru sist gang jeg spiste pizza og satt fast en varm ostebit i ganen og var sår i en uke etterpå.

Men det går fint å vente, jeg kan jo bare kikke ut av vinduet. Klokka er jo fem på seks og blomsterfyren har nettopp gått inn med den første bøtta med blomster. Jeg sitter spent å venter, lurer på om kjæresten hans dukker opp i dag. Jeg har ikke sett henne på nesten to uker, begynner å lure på om han er blitt singel.

_Buzzz._

Telefonen ligger i vinduskarmen og vibrerer. Jeg tar den opp og ser jeg har fått en rekke meldinger av Jonas.

 

 **Jonas (18.13):** Halla kjekken! ;-)

 **Jonas (18.13):** Jeg har lagt planer for deg på fredag. Du skal på date med en kollega av meg.

 **Jonas (18.13):** Han heter Julian, er 27, høy og blond. Jobber i en helt annen avdeling. Så bilde av deg på face og ble helt betatt med en gang ;) Da jeg sa du var singel, lurte han på om du kunne være interessert i møte han.

 **Isak (18.14):** og du sa ja med en gang?

 **Jonas (18.14):** seff!

 **Isak (18.16):** Jonas!!!

 **Jonas (18.16):** Hva??? du trenger å komme deg ut litt bro. Treffe noen, få deg et ligg. Hvor lenge er det siden du hadde deg?

 **Isak (18.16):** det der snakker vi ikke om.

 **Jonas (18.16):** kom igjen, hvor lenge?

 **Isak (18.17):** nope.

 **Jonas (18.17):** 8 mnd?

 **Isak (18.17):**  serr! det er ikke så lenge siden da. herregud ass.

 **Jonas (18.17):** 6?

 **Isak (18.17):** nei!!! 4...

 **Jonas (18.17):** alt for lenge.

 **Isak (18.17):** ...

 **Jonas (18.17):** men sånn serr. Julian er en skikkelig allright fyr.

 **Isak (18.17):** hvorfor har jeg da ikke hørt om han før?

 **Jonas (18.17):** fordi han har jobbet på en annen avdeling to etg. over meg. De to siste ukene har vi jobbet sammen på et prosjekt.

 **Jonas (18.17):** jeg sender deg et bilde av han.

 **Jonas (18.18):** *bilde av Julian*

 **Jonas (18.18):** hva synes du?

 

Julian har lyse krøller og og brune øyne. Smilet er bredt og tennene er en hvit perlerad. Jeg studerer bildet lenge, får meg til å tenke på han duden som spiller Deeks i NCIS LA. Han gir meg ikke noe umiddelbart sug i magen, ikke sånn som _han_ gjør, men han er søt da. Veldig søt. En fyr jeg helt klart kunne ha sjekket opp om jeg hadde truffet han ute på byen.

Jeg legger fra meg telefonen, tar en bit av hvitløksbrødet og kikker tankefullt ut av vinduet og ned på butikken. Det er helt mørkt i lokalet og blomsterfyren er helt sikkert på vei hjem.

 

 **Jonas (18.21):** hallo?? falt du av stolen

 **Isak (18.21):** neida. bare spiser litt middag.

 **Jonas (18.21):** så? hva synes du?

 **Isak (18.21):** søt han da, men jeg vet ikke helt… la meg tenke på det, greit?

 **Jonas (18.21):** det er ikke noe å tenke på, bare gjør det. Du skal jo ikke gifte deg med han.

 **Jonas (18.22):** hallo? tenker du?

 **Jonas (18.25):** Issy? er du der?

 **Jonas (18.27):** ghoster du meg?

 

.

 

Det er tirsdag igjen og jeg skal på nytt besøke mamma. Fikk gå en halvtime før i dag, siden jeg har jobbet så mye overtid den siste uka.

Mamma har bursdag i dag og det skal feires med kake. En pose med to store stykker marsipankake, mammas favoritt, fra Baker Hansen dingler ved siden av meg.  Blomster skal hun så klart også få. Jeg lurer på hvilken type jeg skal kjøpe i dag. Tror jeg skal la Blomsterfyren velge, kanskje be han lage en fin oppsats i stedet for en enkel bukett med blomster. Mamma fortjener det.

Tanken på at fyren kanskje er blitt singel gjør at det kiler i magen. Ikke helt rasjonelt, men det har fått meg til å tenke og håpe igjen at han kanskje er gay. Jeg vet at ikke alle gutter som jobber i blomsterbutikk er gay, men noen er jo det og det kan jo hende at akkurat _han_ liker begge deler.

Jeg smiler idet jeg tar i dørhåndtaket, lukker øynene et øyeblikk og ser for meg samtalen vi nå skal ha. Ser for meg at jeg skal stå og se på han lage en nydelig bukett, mens jeg forteller om mamma som har bursdag. Kanskje jeg til og med forteller at hun er syk og bor på institusjon?

Inne i butikken er ikke fyren alene slik jeg håpet. Men hva kunne jeg egentlig forvente, det er jo en blomsterbutikk og folk kjøper blomster hele tiden. Jeg har jo bare vært heldig de siste gangene jeg har vært innom og fått han for meg selv.

Ei lang jente med blondt krøllete hår står ved siden av disken og snakker med han, dekker hele han i høyden. Eller de ler faktisk mer enn de snakker ser det ut som. Latter og musikk overdøver både bjella og meg, de ser ikke ut til å ense at jeg har kommet.

Jeg fryser til idet jeg ser hånda til jenta stryke han oppover armen, klarer plutselig ikke bevege meg. Blir stående med åpen munn og stirre på armen som går opp og ned. Det svir i øynene. Hjertet synker, legger seg som en vond klump i magen.

 _han er bare helt herlig…  DU er bare helt herlig… (latter) du skulle bare visst hvor forelska jeg er… jeg tror jeg vet det… åååhh, sukk… ...jeg blir bare helt mo i knærne av å se_ deg _sånn jeg... (latter) ...det er så sykt fint._

Jeg får bare med meg bruddstykker av hva de snakker om. Da jeg hører ordet forelskelse, velger jeg å koblet ut, fokusere på å finne en blomst og komme meg ut av butikken. Det er tydelig at de ikke har øyne for noe annet enn hverandre for ingen av de har lagt merke til meg.

Med raske skritt går jeg bort til de avskårne blomstene, rasker med meg en ferdigbukett uten å tenke så mye over hva jeg velger og går mot kassa. Han skvetter til da han ser meg, tar et skritt bakover og mister det han holder i hånda.

“Eh- h-h-ei,” sier han og stirrer på meg. Rødmen stiger oppover i fjeset, farger kinnene røde i løpet av sekunder.

“Hei, jeg skal ha disse her,” sier jeg kort og legger en ferdigbukett med sju hvite tulipaner på disken, vil helst komme meg ut av butikken så raskt som mulig. Jeg tar opp telefonen, kikker kjapt på klokka før jeg legger den ned igjen.

Høyrebeinet rister, jeg kikker ut av vinduet som jeg ser etter om bussen er på vei. Jeg kan jo ikke se om 21 bussen kommer inne fra butikken, men han vet jo ikke at det er den bussen jeg skal ta.

Jenta med krøllene ser på meg før hun kikker bort på fyren. Ser så på meg igjen et øyeblikk før hun ser bort på fyren igjen og blunker til han med et stort smil om munnen.

“Fint om du lar blomstene stå med plasten rundt seg en times tid etter de har kommet i vann, så holder de fasongen og blir stående oppreist i stedet for å synke sammen som en- uhm- narkoman med knekk- eh- eller noe.”

“Okei,” sier jeg og kikker på telefonen min igjen, ser jeg har fått en melding av Jonas.

“Travel i dag?” spør han.

“Ja, sent ute,” juger jeg.

“Pose?”

“Nei, takk.” Jeg setter kortet inn i terminalen før han har fått slått inn summen

“999 kroner da.”

“99 kroner,” retter jenta med krøllene og ler

“Eh- ja, sorry.” Han ler lett. “99 mener jeg. 999 kroner hadde vært for drøyt.”

“Alt for drøyt,” sier jeg bare for å ha noe å si og tar blomstene i hånda. “Ha det.”

“Ha det fint hos moren din da. Sees neste tirsdag håper jeg.”

“Mm,” mumler jeg og går ut av butikken.

Hodet henger litt, jeg kikker i asfalten mens jeg sleper beina etter meg bort til busstoppet. Skuffelsen legger seg som en film rundt hjertet. Jeg kikker opp på info-tavla, ser det er tre minutter til bussen kommer.

Kommer på meldinga som Jonas sendte meg, bestemmer meg for å se på den. Har en anelse om hvorfor han har skrevet til meg.

 

 **Jonas (16.39):** kom igjen da, si ja! Julian spurte meg flere ganger i dag om jeg hadde hørt noe fra deg. Han er skikkelig keen.

 

Jeg stirrer på meldinga, scroller oppover og ser på bildet Jonas sendte meg. Julian _er_ søt da, sånn skikkelig også. Jeg kan jo ikke nekte for det. Kanskje jeg bare skal si ja, gå på den blinddaten? Han ser jo ut som en allright fyr og om han ikke er nærheten av å gi meg de sommerfuglene _han_ gir meg, kan det jo være en fin distraksjon, en start for å kommer over drømmemannen på.

 

 **Isak (16.46):** okei, jeg møter han.

 **Jonas (16.46):** fett!!! du kommer ikke til å angre.

 **Isak (16.46):** *tommel opp emoji*

 **Jonas (16.46):** jeg gir han telefonnummeret ditt.

 **Isak (16.46):** okei.

 **Jonas (16.46):** hils Marianne og gratuler henne med dagen da <3 Jeg vippser deg 50 kroner, kan du ikke dra innom en butikk og kjøpe Kremtopper til henne fra meg og Eva, er det ikke det hun liker så godt???

 **Isak (16.46):**  Hun elsker de! Takk, det skal jeg gjøre :-)

 

.

 

Det er Julian som har foreslått det. Jeg burde ha en blomst i brystlomma slik at han kan kjenne meg igjen når vi møtes. Da jeg skrev at vi hadde sett bilder av hverandre så noen blomst ikke var nødvendig, sa han bare at det var romantisk.

Og han har jo rett, det er jo romantisk på en måte. Det er bare det at jeg har fått et litt anstrengt forhold til blomster i løpet av de siste dagene, det minner meg jo bare om _han_. Han som jeg prøver å glemme. Men jeg kunne jo ikke si det, det ville jo ruinert daten før den hadde startet, så jeg lovet å ha en blomst i brystlomma mi.

Klokka er tre og jeg går ut av heisen i første etasje i bygningen der jeg jobber, sier ha det til en kollega som står ute og røyker. Av gammel vane haster jeg forbi Mester Grønn, har helt glemt blomsten jeg må kjøpe, og går bort til trikkestoppet, tar trikken hjem.

Julian foreslo at vi skulle møtes på Yaya’s på Majorstua. Det var en av hans favorittplasser å spise. Thai er ikke favorittmaten min, men det funker så jeg sa ja. Tenkte det var greit å komme han i møte.

Jeg åpner en øl for å roe nervene. Eller det er bare jug, jeg er mer rolig enn jeg har vært på flere uker. Ingen sommerfugler som flakser rundt, ingen indre organer som står kolbøtte eller et hjerte som banker ukontrollert.

Det er som om jeg skal treffe Magnus og drikke øl, men det er jo greit det. Egentlig litt behagelig, for det er jo ganske slitsomt når hele kroppen er rusa på dopamin og serotonin og alt inni meg sprenger i kok.

Ølen er vel mer for å døyve skuffelsen som fortsatt gnager inni meg. Ikke så fremtredende som på tirsdag, men den er der fortsatt, langt der inne.

Jeg blir sittende på kjøkkenet, på den harde kjøkkenstolen, for tiden uten pute da den måtte vaskes etter å ha fått et glass med tomatpure på seg. Har skifta klær, byttet ut collegegenseren med rødrutete skjorte og funnet et par sorte bukser som strammer perfekt over baken.

Ølen nytes, jeg drikker sakte og kikker av gammel vane ut av vinduet og ned på blomsterbutikken. Det bugner av blomster, den lange krakken er fylt med roser, nelliker og tulipaner i alle mulige farger.

_Faen!_

Plutselig slår det meg at jeg ikke har kjøpt den blomsten jeg skal bære. Klasker meg selv i panna, forbanner meg selv for at jeg ikke dro innom Mester Grønn da jeg dro fra jobb. Jeg tar opp mobilen, søker på blomsterbutikker i nærheten. Blomsterlykke er det eneste logiske valget, de andre blomsterbutikkene ligger ikke på veien til restauranten, men heller i motsatt retning eller for langt unna et av trikkestoppene.

Jeg kikker på klokka, ser at tida har løpt fra meg mens jeg har sittet dypt inn i egne tanker og nytt ølen. Jeg begynner å få dårlig tid om jeg ikke skal måtte løpe hele veien til trikken og det har jeg absolutt ikke lyst til. Komme til Julian med svetteringer under armene? Nei, takk!

Jeg velger den tynne blå olajakka, det er den eneste jeg har med brystlomme. Setter på meg joggeskoa og tar to og to steg ned trappa. Ser meg til høyre og venstre før jeg krysser gata. Jeg lukker øyene, tar et godt magadrag før jeg åpner døra og går inn i butikken.

Blomsterfyren lyser opp når han ser meg. Det tar litt tid før jeg ser det, for smilet hans er så stort, tar opp hele ansiktet hans, at det er umulig å legge merke til noe annet. På skjorta, på venstre siden i brysthøyde, like ved hjertet, er det festet en button.

Buttonen er stripete. Tre striper i rosa, gul og blå.

Hjertet gjør et hopp, hopper over minst to slag, kanskje tre da jeg oppdager den.  

“Halla.”

“Eh- hei.”

“Spesiell anledning i dag siden du kommer på en fredag?”

Spørsmålet tar meg tilbake til virkeligheten, til grunnen for at jeg har kommet. Jeg biter meg selv i underleppa, plutselig blir det vanskelig å snakke. Ikke fordi jeg ikke vet hva jeg skal si, mer fordi jeg ikke har lyst å svare ærlig på spørsmålet hans.

Men hjernen min har kortslutta, all kreativitet har forsvunnet og jeg klarer ikke komme på noe annet enn sannheten.

“Date,” sier jeg lavmælt. “Jeg skal på date og trenger en liten blomst til å ha i brystlomma.” Ordene detter mekanisk ut av meg, som om jeg leser fra et ark. Null følelser, bare rett ut.

“Ååh.”

Smilet hans forsvinner sakte men sikkert, til slutt er munnen kun en rett strek og rynkene som popper opp rundt utkantene av øynene når han smiler viskes vekk.

“Ja- uhm- så- hva slags blomst skal du ha?” spør han, retter seg opp litt og klistrer på seg et smil.

“Tja, jeg kan ta en av de gule- eh- bergeraene. En av de små.”

“Germini,” retter han.

“Germini,” gjentar jeg. “Ja, en av de blir sikkert fint.”

“Det kommer til å bli kjempefint,” sier han og går bort til de avskårne blomstene, plukker med seg en Germini og går tilbake til meg. ”Jeg tar og skjærer bort mesteparten av stilken, du trenger jo ikke den.”

“Takk,” sier jeg lavmælt, smiler ikke, bare kikker på en plante bortenfor han.

Han gir meg blomsten og slår inn summen. Spør meg naturlig nok ikke om pose, jeg skal jo bære den. Jeg betaler for blomsten og kikker på han.

“Ha det da.”

“Ha det. Og lykke til i kveld.”

“Takk.”

Jeg går ut av butikken, føler meg merkelig rar. Ser Julian har sendt meg en melding og sier han gleder seg til å møte meg. Melding blir ubesvart. Jeg bare stapper telefonen ned i lomma, later som jeg ikke har sett den og går bortover gata til kommer til trikkestoppet ved Holbergs plass.  

Den blå 11 trikken kommer med en gang og jeg hopper på. Blir stående i en klynge med folk midt i trikken, sukker høylytt og kikker ned på skoa mine. Tar frem telefonen, finner frem bildet av Julian og ser lenge på det. Studerer ansiktet og prøver å se for meg hvordan det vil være å la hånda mi forsvinne inn i krøllene hans mens jeg kysser han på munnen.

Han har masse hår akkurat som jeg liker, men leppene er som to tynne streker og øynene er ikke blå som havet, glitrer ikke som _hans_. Ikke er han høy heller, er faktisk et halvt hode lavere enn meg.

Om vi ender opp med å kysse utenfor restauranten, vil jeg ikke måtte heve tærne litt, som jeg alltid har drømt om og mener er det perfekte kysset. Jeg må faktisk bøye meg ned. Det er helt tullete, et sånt _first world problem_ som det heter på engelsk, men det går en frysning gjennom meg bare ved tanken.  

Plutselig hogger det tak i brystet mitt. Pan buttonen lyser mot meg som ei stjerne i mørket og smilet til blomsterfyren som forsvant da jeg sa jeg skulle på date spilles om og om igjen opp i hodet mitt som en filmsnutt med boomerang på Instagram.

Neste stopp Homansbyen.

Jeg snur meg brått, baner meg vei gjennom folkemengden. Må dytte litt på ei dame som er helt i sine egne tanker og ikke flytter seg når jeg ber henne om det. Klarer så vidt å komme meg av trikken før dørene lukkes.

Regnet kommer overraskende på meg, kan ikke huske at noen meldte om regn da jeg sto opp i dag tidlig. Så jeg har ingen paraply til å beskytte meg mot det som er i ferd med å skje. Det starter som små drypp, men det tar ikke lang tid før hele den mørke himmelen åpner seg.

Jeg fisker opp telefonen, skriver en kjapp melding til Julian.

 

 **Isak (17.47):** Hei, sorry men jeg kan ikke møte deg likevel. Det har dukket opp noe viktig som jeg bare MÅ ta meg av. Sorry!

 

Den dårlig samvittigheten sniker seg innpå meg, men jeg bare skyver den til side. Kan ikke kjenne på den nå, har viktigere ting å konsentrere meg om. Må komme meg raskest mulig tilbake til blomsterbutikken.

Om tretten minutter stenger butikken.

Om tjuefem minutter låser sikkert blomsterfyren butikken.

Jeg er alt fra atten til gud-vet hvor mange minutter unna.  

Tavla sier at trikken kommer om fire minutter. Det kan bety alt fra tre til fem, vi snakker jo tross alt om Ruter.

Holdeplassen er fullt av folk uten paraplyer, bare halve meg får plass under taket. Om ikke trikken kommer presis vil jeg være gjennomvåt før jeg kommer frem til butikken. Allerede har vannet begynt å trekke inn i det tynne stoffet i jakka mi.

Jeg holder en hånd over den gule blomsten uten helt å vite hvorfor, jeg trenger jo ikke den lenger. Men noe inni meg sier at jeg må beskytte den. Kanskje fordi jeg kjøpte den hos _han_?

Han som minner meg om denne blomsten.

Han som minner meg om sola.

Han som _er_ sola.

Plutselig dukker trikken opp, presis for en gangs skyld og jeg hopper på med stor iver. Alle skal så klart med, så jeg blir stående og lene meg mot en stolpe.

Klokka tikker, går altfor fort mens trikken går altfor sakte. Bygningene utenfor glir forbi og det føles som alt går i sakte film. Høyrebeinet rister ukontrollert og blikket mitt flakker, altfor spent og nervøs til å roe meg.

Like ved Welhavens gate stiller meg rett foran utgangen. Fingrene hviler på knappen som åpner døra, står klar for å hoppe ut av trikken og løpe bort til butikken. Normalt går jeg strekningen på 10 minutter, får jeg opp farten er jeg kanskje fremme på seks?

Idet trikken stopper opp og døra åpner seg, prøver en fyr å komme seg på før jeg har fått gått av. Irritasjonen bobler i meg, kan ikke fordra sånne folk. Folk må da skjønne at de som er inne på trikken må av før de kan gå på.

“Flytt deg, jeg skal av.” Jeg hever stemmen og stirrer olmt på han.

“Herregud, ro ned litt da,” sier mannen uten å flytte seg.

Hadde jeg hatt god tid, hadde jeg stilt meg foran han og lekset opp for han både regler for påstiging av offentlig transport og normal høflighet. Istedenfor dytter jeg han bare til side og løper avgårde til Parkveien møte Pilestredet. Ser meg raskt til både høyre og venstre før jeg løper over til andre siden av veien.

Sjumilssteg tar meg oppover Pilestredet til jeg ser skiltet med Dalsbergstien, runder hjørnet og krasjer nesten i en narkoman utenfor Dalsbergstiens Hus. Unnskylder meg og løper raskt videre.

Pusten blir kortere og kortere, jeg forbanner kondisen min, men stopper ikke opp. Har ikke tid til det om jeg skal komme frem før han stenger butikken og går hjem. Regnet har ikke gitt seg, det bøtter ned og jeg er helt gjennomvåt nå. Buksa klistrer seg til låra og det surkler i joggeskoa mens jeg løper, har ikke klart å unngå de store vanndammene.

Jeg driter i det, det eneste jeg bryr meg om er å komme tidsnok. Komme til Blomsterlykke før fyren har slukket lyset, stengt døra og dratt hjem.

For jeg må se han, må finne ut om jeg har noe sjanse på han, om mistanken om han kanskje liker meg bare er en innbilning eller ikke. Vet jeg ikke kommer til å få sove i natt om jeg ikke finner ut av det.

Halvveis må jeg motvillig stoppe opp, lungene mine er på kanten til å vrenges. Brystkassa går frenetisk opp og ned og jeg puster som en mann med kols. Jeg bøyer meg fremover og lar hendene hvile på låra min. Tar opp telefonen for å sjekke klokka. Den er fem over seks.

Mobilen stappes i lomma på den våte jakka og beina begynner å bevege seg igjen. Løper sikk sakk mellom menneskene i gata, ser meg så vidt til høyre og venstre da jeg krysser Hallingsgate.  

Jeg smiler så mye som jeg fysisk klarer idet jeg ser Ullevålsveien i enden av veien. Endelig snart fremme. Er så sliten og har så lite kontroll på beina at jeg nesten ikke klarer å svinge da jeg runder hjørnet ved Kaffebrenneriet.

Ansiktet presses mot glasset i døra. Nesa blir flat og leppene åpner seg litt. Brystkassa går hektisk opp og ned og hjertet banker ukontrollert, vil liksom ikke roe seg. Begynner å lure på om jeg kun er i dårlig form eller om det er tanken på å treffe _han_ som må ta noe av skylda.

Butikken er mørk, alle lys er slukket. Jeg banker hardt på ruta gjentatte ganger i håp om at _han_ skal komme ut fra bakrommet og se meg. Venter en liten stund før jeg banker på nytt, denne gangen litt hardere, litt mer desperat. Men det skjer ikke noe, det ser helt stille ut der inne. Ikke som mye som en ørliten bevegelse.

Faen. Faen. Faen.

Jeg trekker opp mobilen av lomma, ser at klokka er tretten over seks. Han har sikkert dratt hjem allerede. Skuffelsen skyller over meg som en tsunami, i likhet med regnet som pisker hardt mot både ruta og meg.

Plutselig kjenner jeg en hånd prikke meg på skuldra. Kroppen rykker til, jeg snur meg brått, snubler nesten i mine egne bein. To nydelige, havblå øyne stirrer intenst på meg.

Hjertet banker nå enda raskere. Et sekund blir jeg bekymret brystkassa skal revne og hjertet skal havne på asfalten mellom oss. For der står _han_. Fyren jeg har håpet skulle dukke opp inne i butikken, står fremfor meg med en gul paraply i hånda og jeg skjønner ikke noen verdens ting.

Hvor kom han fra?

“Ehh- h-h-hei.”

“Halla.”

Han står nærme meg, nærmere enn han strengt tatt trenger. Lukten av han, en miks av parfyme, blomster og mann kiler i neseborene mine. Jeg prøver å si noe, men det er som noe har blokkert for ordene, fysisk hindrer meg i å snakke.

Det er tydelig at han ikke skjønner hvorfor jeg står søkkvåt med vann som drypper fra krøllene rundt ørene mine, klint opp i døra og kikker inn i butikken hans. Jeg skulle jo ha vært et helt annet sted nå. Blikket er spørrende.

Et lite smil har formet seg i munnviken hans, så jeg antar han ikke er sint eller tror jeg skal bryte meg inn i butikken og stjele alle de langstilkede rosene jeg finner.

Er det noen som fortjener langstilkede roser forresten, er det han og da virker det jo litt meningsløst å robbe butikken. _Hei, vær så god, her har du femti langstilkede roser. De kommer fra din egen butikk._

“Glemte du noe i butikken?”

“Eh- nei.”

Jeg hiver fortsatt etter pusten. Blunker gjentatte ganger, må få bort vannet som har samlet seg og gjør øyevippene mine tunge og sikten uklar.  

“Jeg bestemte meg for å ditche daten min.” Ordene bare ramler ut av meg.

“Åh ja.” Han står der som et spørsmålstegn, skjønner helt klart ikke hvor jeg vil hen med det jeg sier. “Og hva gjør du her?”

“Nei, altså- jeg- uhm- lurte på om kanskje har du lyst å bli meg med på date?”

Ordene stokker seg, kommer ut hulter til bulter. Jeg rødmer sånn skikkelig, kjenner kinnene brenne.

“Meg?”

“Deg, ja.”

“Ja,” sier han kort og konsist, uten noe nøling eller tvil i stemmen hans.

“Ja?” Stemmen min sprekker nesten, er minst to hakk lysere enn vanlig.

“Ja,” gjentar han like stødig som første gangen.

Lyden fra byen, bussen, bilene, menneskene og regnet som treffer asfalten hardt suser i ørene mine. Jeg ser på han med et intenst blikk, blunker ikke. Munnen åpner seg litt, men det kommer ingen lyd ut.

Det tar flere sekunder før jeg virkelig skjønner hva han sier. Et smil former seg i ansiktet mitt da det går opp for meg at han har sagt ja. Munnvikene trekkes fort oppover og nå er hele ansiktet mitt et stort smil.

“Fett.”

Han tar et skritt fremover, er nå så nære meg at skotuppene våre nesten berører hverandre. Jeg kikker intenst på leppene hans. Om jeg hever tærne litt og lener meg litt fremover vil de kunne møte mine. Jeg har så lyst at han skal kysse meg, kjenne de fyldige leppene hans presse seg mot mine, kjenne han suge på overleppa mi, kjenne tungen hans gli over raden av tenner og leke med tunga mi.

Tankene sender signaler ut i kroppen, farger røde roser i kinnene mine. Jeg kikker rødmende ned i asfalten, usikker på om jeg vil han skal skjønne hva jeg tenker på eller ikke.

Brått blir jeg oppmerksom på den lille, gule blomsten som stikker ut av brystlomma mi. Blomsten som jeg skulle gi til daten min, men som jeg ditchet i siste sekund fordi hjertet mitt ville det annerledes.

“Kanskje- ehh- du vil ha den her?” Jeg tar blomsten opp av lomma og plasserer den i det lille luftrommet mellom oss.

“Så fin. Hvor har du kjøpt den blomsten da?”

“Jeg kjøpte den av en sånn superkjekk blomsterhandler i sta. Han har en skikkelig fin blomsterbutikk rett over gata der jeg bor.”

Blomsten hviler mellom to fingre. Jeg merker plutselig at jeg skjelver. Sakte fører jeg blomsten opp mot hodet hans, stikker den inn i håret slik at blomsten blir liggende rett over det venstre øret.  

“Ååh.” Han gir meg et smil og øynene glitrer som sjøen på en varm og solrik sommerdag. “Jeg kjenner han.”

“Gjør du?” spør jeg, later som jeg er overrasket.

“Mm. Han er sykt heldig, får besøk av en utrolig pen fyr med de nydeligste krøllene som kjøper blomster til moren sin hver tirsdag. Og han synes det er så fint, for få ting er finere enn å gi noen blomster.”

Vi ser på hverandre og jeg kjenner den varme pusten hans mot ansiktet mitt. Idet han lener seg mot meg, tar armene og kranser de rundt meg, stopper han opp og lener seg litt tilbake. Ser på meg med åpen munn.

“Du er søkkvåt jo.”

“Eh ja. Jeg hadde liksom ikke tid til å vente til regnet ga seg, bare _måtte_ treffe deg før du dro.”

“Så du har løpt i regnet for å treffe meg?”

“Ja,” smiler jeg. “Hele veien fra Welhavens gate og hit. Tror jeg satte ny personlig rekord. Litt over seks minutter.”

“Det er jo litt romantisk da.”

“Synes du?”

“Ja.”

Så lener han seg fremover, bøyer han hodet litt nedover og kysser meg på munnen. Sånn helt uten videre, uten å advare meg. Først litt sånn forsiktig, lar leppene våre så vidt møtes. Så tar han tak skuldra mi, dytter meg bakover og det går et gisp gjennom meg da ryggen min treffer døra.

Han ser intenst på meg, først på leppene mine og så borer han blikket i mitt. Spør stille om han får lov og jeg er ikke sen med å svare. Munnen åpner seg og jeg tilter hodet litt til venstre, inviterer han inn til meg. Inni meg.  

Sekunder etterpå linkes leppene våre sammen. Som to magneter som trekkes mot hverandre. Som to puslespillbrikker som hører sammen.

Det sier bare klikk.

Regnet øser ned, store dråper treffer oss nærmest overalt. Ingen av oss ser ut til å bry seg. I hvert fall ikke jeg, jeg var jo søkkvåt i det jeg kom.

Vi blir stående tett inntil hverandre og kysse utenfor butikken til all pust har forlatt kroppen vår. Han lener seg litt bakover, ser på meg med hovne lepper og et lite smil former seg i munnviken hans.

“Hva heter du?”

“Isak.”

“Hva heter du da?”

“Even.”

“Hei, Isak.”

“Hei, Even.”

Det oppstår en stillhet, ikke kvelende eller ubehagelig. Bare en fin en der vi kikker på nysgjerrig på hverandre, lar blikket utforske den andre. Plutselig går det et gufs gjennom meg, jeg kjenner jeg er er kald. Sånn skikkelig kald. Ikke så rart, jeg er dyvåt. Det drypper vann fra hele meg.

“Fryser du?”

“Mmm.”

“Hva skal vi gjøre med det da?” Even tar hånda opp til ansiktet mitt, skyver luggen min bort fra panna slik at ikke mer vann faller fra krøllene mine og finner veien til øynene..

“Kanskje vi kan ta den daten hjemme hos meg? Vil du bli med meg hjem og varme meg litt?” spør jeg, biter meg selv i leppa og kikker ned et øyeblikk. Even tar tak i haka mi og løfter opp hodet mitt.

“Gjerne,” smiler han og tar et par skritt bort fra meg. Jeg føler umiddelbart et savn etter å ha han nære meg. Tar tak i hånda hans, ser på han mens jeg fletter fingrene mine med hans.

“Skal vi gå?”

“La oss komme oss inn.”

Jeg tar noen skritt til siden, klemmer litt på hånda hans før jeg kikker opp på skiltet over døra og nikker.

_Blomsterlykke._


End file.
